Two Worlds Collide
by givesmewings
Summary: Abby Sciuto is kidnapped by a Dark wizard. The team is frantic trying to find her. When they have no luck, that's when Harry and his partner show up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ _ This is a short story – it's meant to read like an NCIS TV episode. So enjoy and I'll update weekly. I don't own any Harry Potter or NCIS character! _

Abby Sciuto exited the doctor's office with a smile on her face and raised her face and hands to the sky. "Yes! Now that's the way to start a day! A perfect bill of health from the doc!" Her pigtails flapped as she turned towards her hearse which was parked on the side of the road. Abby pulled her purse up as it had slipped a little too low for her liking and started to fish for her keys.

"Abby Sciuto?" A male voice asked from behind her.

Abby turned, her hand still in her purse as she paused in her groping. "Who wants to know?" She eyed the three big men in black business suits standing behind her.

The one who she assumed had spoken dug in his pocket for his wallet. He pulled it out and showed it to Abby now. "FBI ma'am. You need to come with us." He gestured to a black SUV behind them.

Abby eyed the three with suspiciously. Ever since the FBI had made her help in that project which had turned out to be a lie, she had a distrust of everybody who claimed to be of one of the many different combinations of letters that made up alphabet soup town. She craned her neck around the three beefy men to look at the SUV and had a feeling of distrust overwhelm her. "I have to call my boss to tell him that I'm needed with the FBI." Abby started to explain and headed for her car.

A vice like grip closed around her arm and Abby looked up startled. The man had moved incredibly fast, they had been standing no less than six feet from her a second ago. Abby looked around in surprise. "I'm afraid you need to come with us now Miss Sciuto." The leader said tucking his wallet back in his pocket and nodding to the man who was holding Abby's arm. She was literally pulled toward the SUV and escorted inside. A man sat on either side of her while the leader took the front and only then did Abby notice that there was also a driver, making it four men to her one skinny and scrawny Abby.

The car started moving and Abby's feeling of unease increased. "So where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there." The man answered her tightly.

"It's just that I like to know where I'm going so that that way I know how long I expect to be in the car for. Sometimes when I'm nervous and anxious and I don't know where I'm going I tend to get car sick."

No one said anything to her ramblings so Abby tried another tactic. "How long are we going to be driving for?"

"You'll find that out as well." He answered tersely.

"You know last time you guys did this to me I was at least allowed to call my boss. Can I call my boss now to let him know that I'll probably not be coming in today and not to worry?"

"No you may not." The man told her in a clipped tone.

Abby narrowed her eyes at the men. If they didn't want her making a call to Gibbs, then why hadn't they taken her cell phone and purse yet? Perhaps they were rookies and just looked intimidating. "You know this is really rude. You could at least make me feel comfortable and not on edge."

"We're not here to make you feel comfortable." The man told her rolling his eyes. Abby decided to call him ugly since he was ugly and had not introduced himself as of yet. As the thought occurred to her, Abby got even more suspicious. Even the last FBI agents who picked her up had introduced themselves when they were in the car and on their way.

"What did you stay your name was again?" Abby asked leaning forward a little.

"I didn't." Ugly answered turning around and shooting her a glare.

"I want to get out of this car right now. Let me out." Abby said moving to open the door even though the car was still moving.

"You are needed for our project Miss Sciuto." Ugly told her while his men blocked her access. "Your country needs you." He added.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Oh please, that's all you can come up with? Your country needs you?" She imitated his voice before continuing. "I help my country out enough at NCIS thank you very much. Get the next guy on your list to help you out."

Ugly glared at Abby in such a way that Abby felt a tremor of fear roll down her spine. His eyes were cold and hard. They were the eyes of someone like Ari or the other ruthless killers Gibbs and his team had hunted down. They were the eyes of professional mercenaries. Abby backpedaled quickly wondering what she could do now. They were still well within DC and she knew that if she could get away from them, she could jump on the metro and ride it somewhere safe and call Gibbs. She still had her purse and phone after all. Ugly turned back to the front, his eyes scanning the streets as they drove.

Abby started talking. She started jabbering on about everything and anything she could think of, jumping from one subject to another at random. She knew that it was annoying her company which would lure them into a false sense about her. While she talked, she stayed on the lookout for her chance. Finally, she spotted it at the traffic light up ahead. It had just changed from green to red and the SUV was coming to a stop. Abby visualized her actions in her head to make sure she timed it right before acting.

"Ohh, that such a cute puppy!" Abby exclaimed leaning over the man on her left and acting like she was about to press her nose against the window. The man was surprised at first and leaned away from her as she leaned over him. His action opened some more room for Abby. "I would love a puppy like that!" She carried on as she balled her left hand into a fist and then rammed her elbow into the man's groin. As the man clutched his groin in agony, Abby scrambled over him and sprang from the car. She quickly started running for the sidewalk and the pedestrians that were there walking. She was drawing attention not only because she jumped out of the car but because of her Goth clothing style.

Abby chanced a glance over her shoulder and saw that the car was swinging around to drive after her while Ugly and his other uninjured man were running after her. She knew she had only seconds before she was caught again so she did the only thing that made sense, she reached into her purse and grabbed her cell phone. Abby pressed the number one speed dial on her keypad and prayed that Gibbs would answer.

"Yea," came the usual greeting.

"Gibbs!" Abby was panting as she was running and her tone made it clear that something was wrong. On the other end of the phone, Gibbs straightened up and took notice. "Help! Tall beefy men, balding, blue eyes, brown beard, mercenary." Abby started listing off all the traits she thought would help as she attempted to keep running but her talking and digging for her phone had slowed her down and the men had now caught up to her.

"I'll take that!" Ugly tore her phone from her grip. He and his cohort each grabbed an arm and brought her back to the car kicking and screaming. "Cuff her and inject her." Ugly ordered getting tired of the theatrics. He looked around at the crowd of people who were watching, some of the braver ones starting to come forward. "FBI business!" He shouted. "Go back to yours!" He ordered and the authority in his voice made everyone obey without question.

"He's lying!" Abby tried shouting but she had already been injected and her words came out slurred and quiet. Ugly and his man tucked her into the car where her hands were cuffed behind her. Only when she was in the car did Ugly take note of the phone he had pulled from Abby's grasp. He saw the light on that meant that it was connected to someone. Ugly put it to his ear, listening. On the other end, Gibbs was doing the same, listening to the entire thing unfold and getting madder by the second. Gibbs heard the sound of breathing suddenly, meaning that someone was on the line.

"You harm one hair on her head and you're dead!" Gibbs threatened.

Ugly just smiled before he held the phone in front of him like a radio. "Good luck." He dropped the phone and stomped on it sending a burst of static through the other end and making Gibbs tear it away from his ear at the unexpected sound.

*cue NCIS theme music*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ _ Thanks for the reviews so far! I tried to keep the characters as close as possible to their norm given the situation but if they're a bit off – well sorry :P I tried! Anyway, on to the next chapter! __**Rating for swearing and violence. Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or NCIS character! **_

Gibbs practically threw his phone at McGee who was watching him with surprise. "Trace that last call McGee!" Gibbs ordered standing up and crossing to McGee's desk.

"What's going on boss?" Tony asked looking over at Gibbs. He could see the concern and worry emanating from Gibbs as he went to stand over McGee and watch him work.

McGee brought up his boss' phone number and saw that Abby had just called him. He didn't pause in his work but wondered what was going on. They had seen him go from calm to rigid and worried as he listened to the phone. When Gibbs had threatened the person on the other end of the phone, all three of them had wondered what was going on. McGee realized that it had something to do with Abby and he hopped that whatever was happening, she was alright.

Gibbs didn't answer right away as McGee's trace went to work. He soon had the location Abby had called from up on his computer screen. "There boss."

"Plasma. Try to see if you can track them with traffic cameras." Gibbs ordered as he crossed to stand in front of the large TV.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked, her patience wearing thin.

"Abby's been abducted." Gibbs explained shortly. "McGee!" Gibbs shouted turning to the flustered agent who was typing on his keyboard as fast as he could.

"I'm trying boss!" McGee tried to assure him. Gibbs just glared at him.

"Abby?" Tony asked sounding more concerned than before. "What? Why?"

"I don't know DiNozzo." Gibbs intoned sounding irritated.

"Right." Tony nodded and looked over at McGee. "Come on Tim, every second counts here!" His worry was evident by the use of McGee's first name instead of one of the many nicknames Tony had for him.

A few more seconds passed where the only sound was McGee's frantic typing. "Got it!" McGee declared and enlarged the video feed on the plasma to show Abby exiting a black expedition and running for the sidewalk. They could see her digging in her purse and withdrawing her cell phone. She placed the call that was to Gibbs and the four agents watched horrified as the SUV and big burly men chased her down and grabbed her up again. When the second man shot a hypodermic needle into her arm, an audible hiss of anger was heard from the team.

"Try to track them through the traffic cams McGee." Gibbs ordered as the SUV left the scene.

McGee was already working on that but he lost them after three turns. They had managed to make their license plates blurred and illegible to the cameras and blended in with the other governmental vehicles lining the streets of DC. McGee sat back in frustration and ran his hand over his face as he realized he had lost them. He was at a loss to explain the license plate fuzz – none of the urban myths about doing that actually worked after all. Gibbs realized it at the same time and knew it wasn't McGee's fault, but he was too filled with urgency to try to find Abby.

"Try again!" He ordered McGee before turning to look at Tony. "DiNozzo! Find out who they are! Ziva, find out if there has been any threats made against Abby lately."

"On it boss!" The three agents spoke in unison and quickly got to their tasks. Gibbs looked up at the balcony to see Vance standing there looking down at him. His gaze was riveted on the plasma as he processed what he was seeing. Gibbs saw that his team was going about their tasks with determined and urgent air before he quickly made his way up the stairs towards the NCIS Director.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Vance asked as Gibbs approached him.

Gibbs nodded. "She managed to get a call to me but they took her before we could do anything. We've lost the car in the traffic." Gibbs added sounding understandably angry.

"I'll get a notice out to all agencies that an NCIS agent is being held captive." Vance assured Gibbs and started towards MTAC. Gibbs made to follow him but Vance shook his head and pointed down to the bullpen. "Go and help them. I want my forensic scientist back." Vance disappeared into MTAC before Gibbs could retort that he wanted Abby back probably more than him.

~HP/NCIS~

Across the pond, as the saying goes, two men were sitting at their desks going over stacks and stacks of reports. One had red hair and was tall while the other had raven locks that forever was messy and wore glasses. They were currently working on a case that long had many Aurors scratching their heads.

With a sigh of frustration and throwing his report back on his desk – almost making the precariously balanced set of report tip over – Brian Abernathy got up from his desk. "We're getting nowhere with this!" Abernathy told his partner a little testily. "What's the point of looking through these again?"

"To find a pattern. He has to have a pattern," Harry Potter retorted not even looking up from his papers. The Ministry had assigned him this case and he was going to do it to the best of his ability.

"Harry, let's just call it a day. There's nothing new here." Abernathy tried to plead. "It's not like they actually expect you to find anything." He added a bit quietly.

Harry finally looked up at his partner and Abernathy saw that Harry's eyes were hard and determined. He held Abernathy's gaze for several minutes before Abernathy looked away. "Keep looking."

"Harry-." Abernathy tried again to appeal to his partner that they weren't going to make any major breakthroughs. And that there was still time to leave the office and have a social life.

"Here, look through this one. Maybe Hanson missed something." Harry pushed a new sheaf of parchment on Abernathy's desk from his own massive pile.

Abernathy looked at the harmless piece of paper like it was viper waiting to strike. "We've been over them a million times already! I doubt we'll find anything new." Abernathy leveled his gaze at Harry who was now looking at him grimly. "We won't find anything new." Abernathy shook his head and sat down again but refused to touch the report Harry had given him. He glared at Harry as if daring the younger man to try to make him read it.

Harry sighed before shaking his head and putting his own report in the read stack. He missed his old partner, hell he missed when he had been able to operate alone. Abernathy never saw things the way Harry did and never did anything but make sure Harry Potter, the bloody Boy-Who-Gets-Extreme-Reactions-From-People, in check and away from other people besides Aurors. Harry grabbed the next report and saw that a picture came with it.

"You're wasting your time you know," Abernathy told him as he swept the parchment before him into one pile that he could stuff into the folder again.

Harry just ignored him as he read. Abernathy shook his head at Harry and started muttering to himself as Harry started searching through his read pile for a document he had read earlier. Abernathy finally paid attention as Harry found what he was looking for and compared the two reports. Abernathy watched as a smile stretched across Harry's face who then flipped the two reports to show Abernathy.

"Look. I found his pattern." Harry handed the reports to Abernathy who looked at them blankly.

"What?"

Harry sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Right there." He pointed at the spot he noticed. "He's been spotted in Washington DC three times in the last four months. The Muggles don't know who they are looking at obviously but he's there."

"This is from two months ago Harry," Abernathy said shaking the report. "You can't expect him to still be there."

"It's a lead-."

"An out of date lead." Abernathy retorted tossing the report from him and shaking his head.

"But this one isn't." Harry snapped pointing at the other report.

Abernathy looked and saw the date. He looked at it in surprise and then at Harry and sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. He just had to be assigned to be fucking Harry Potter's partner. "We're going to America aren't we?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"As soon as I get Williams to sign off on it," Harry said already on his way to the Head Auror's office.

Abernathy just groaned before accepting the inevitable. Even with the firestorm going on around Harry right now, they would probably be heading to America. "This just keeps getting better." He groaned as he closed the file.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **So I know my chp characters are a bit OOC. It's part of the plot and it'll be reviled in time. _

_Thanks for all your reviews! I appreciate them a lot!_

_**Rating for swearing and violence. Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or NCIS character!**_

Abby woke up with a dull pain in her shoulders. As soon as she was awake though, the pain went from dull to throbbing. She had yet to open her eyes but could tell that there were bright lights trained on her which would make her squint in order to see anything. She couldn't hear anything and knew she wasn't blindfolded so determined that she was alone. When she made that assumption, she moved her shoulders slightly and found that her wrists were shackled together by metal handcuffs which were also attached to the chair she was sitting in.

"Now that you're awake, you'll do what we ask." The voice came from behind her and scared her. He must have been there for awhile, waiting for her to wake up.

"That will be hard with my hands bound." Abby commented, venom dripping from her voice.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she couldn't help but shudder at the touch. "Oh don't worry, we'll let you go for that, but first, I want you to promise that you'll help."

"I'm not promising anything. What do you want? Why am I here?" Abby asked pulling away from the hand. She had recognized the voice now to belong to Ugly.

The light was turned down and Abby no longer had to squint and she saw Ugly come into her view. He took out a picture of a school in DC and held it before her. "You don't and we'll plant a bomb in this school. All the kids will die and all because you wouldn't help us."

Abby recognized he school. Her friend's son attended that school, along with several children of US Senators and Congressmen as well as foreign diplomats. He was laying it on thick, but Abby wasn't about to take the chance. She nodded her assent but her eyes shone with anger. "You're a sick bastard."

"That's a good girl." He stood up and nodded to someone behind Abby. Abby felt the restraints fall free and she was pulled to her feet as Ugly put the picture away. Ugly led Abby and her guard out of the room and down a hallway. They shoved her into a room, which Abby could see was a full lab. Ugly pointed to an image frozen on the screen. "You are going to isolate this gene and make a compound that will target it. This compound will destroy anything living it comes in contact with."

"I'm not this type of scientist." Abby tried to protest.

"Please Miss Sciuto," Ugly rolled his eyes. "Do you really think we wouldn't have looked into your background thoroughly?" Abby gulped as a cold smile spread across Ugly's face.

"Why? What did they do to you?"

Ugly ignored her question. "You just have to do this and then you're free to go." He crossed to the door but paused there before he left. "Oh, and just so you're aware, all webcams have been removed. Any and all internet usage you have is monitored in real time, and there are no windows or doors besides this one and that one, which leads to your personal toilet. If you try to leave this room, you'll be met by Jack here." Ugly gestured to the henchman who had undid her shackles.

One look at him and Abby knew that she was better off not meeting Jack. "Why me?" Abby asked as Ugly made to close the door.

"Because our last scientist argued about the morality of what he was doing," Ugly answered shrugging. Abby's eyebrows rose at that. Ugly smiled coldly though as he continued. "He decided to enjoy the scenery at the bottom of the basin instead of working." Abby's blood ran cold at that. "Too bad." Ugly said shrugging and then closed the door. She heard the click and hum of an electronic lock and turned to look at the lab in front of her.

"This is not good." She muttered to herself. "Not good at all."

~HP/NCIS~

Harry stood in front of Williams' desk as he waited for the Head Auror to give him permission to go to America.

"Harry," Williams started sounding a bit uncertain. When Harry had burst in here with an air of triumph, Williams had cringed. Harry was supposed to be lying low right now, not off on some manhunt that would probably land him right back in the spotlight. "You really want to do this?"

"He needs to be stopped Williams." Harry retorted. "You know that. We have a lead – a good one! We can't just let him get away!"

"You're supposed to be lying low." Williams gently reminded him. "You call going across the ocean to pursue one of the most wanted wizards across Europe lying low?"

Harry paused for a moment, making Williams think that he was getting through that thick head of Harry's. "No, I call it justice." Harry told him with a straight face.

Williams sat back in his chair, his face in his hand for a second before he straightened up and spread his hands, trying to make his point. "Harry, this is why you and Abernathy were teamed up. The Wizarding community will -."

"The Wizarding community can rot," Harry retorted with a little more force than was absolutely necessary. "I'm trying to do my job. The same job that you assigned me," Harry reminded his boss.

Williams glared at his youngest but positively brilliant Auror. Harry did act rash at times but he only acted when he was right – whether people actually knew it at the time or not. Williams had come to discover that Harry was quite the powerful wizard, part of the reason why they were embroiled in this mess, but that he had an intelligent head on his shoulders and instincts that were always dead on. Hoping to assuage the community and other officials some, Williams had assigned Harry and Abernathy to be partners to show that the Boy-Who-Lived could work with others besides his best friends. And it was true, he had assigned Harry and Abernathy to this case but he had never dreamed he'd actually find anything. Leave it to the Boy-Who-Hated-Hyphenated-Titles to actually find a true and viable lead. Knowing that Harry would find some way to go anyway, Williams decided to just give him permission. It'd get Harry out of the country and give him some time to circle the wagons.

"Alright, go." Williams told Harry who immediately turned to do just that. "But! You have to check in regularly and I want you to take Abernathy." It was his silent hope that Abernathy would keep Harry out of trouble.

"Like I would just go alone," Harry told him rolling his eyes. Harry left Williams office to collect his partner and then go say goodbye to Ginny before departing. Williams watched the young man go and hoped that he was making the right choice.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **I can't believe the amount of reviews about this story I've gotten! Thank you! So very much! Alright, so on to the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_**Rating for swearing and violence. Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or NCIS character! **_

Tony and Ziva combed the area around Abby's car for traces of what had happened. Everyone was so worried about her; Tony hadn't made one of his customary corny movie references yet. Gibbs on the other hand was practically trying to haul everyone who had seen Abby that morning into interrogation. The fact was, they had nothing. All witnesses were able to tell the NCIS team was that Abby had been approached by men who wore black business suits and looked like the government type. Those suits had identified themselves as FBI and Abby had gone with them.

As Gibbs finished his last dead end interview, his phone rang. Gibbs took it out of his pocket and he answered it with an angry tone. "Yea!"

"Shesh Gibbs, I haven't even said hello and you wanna bite my head off." Fornell responded sounding surprised.

"Well yeah Tobias, my forensic scientist is missing! Everyone is saying that the FBI picked her up."

"Abby? Abby is missing?" Fornell sounded surprised.

"That's what I said! She's been kidnapped!" Gibbs growled indicating that there was a difference.

"Well I'll see what I can find out. But I don't know why we'd want Abby."

"I can already tell you that it wasn't the FBI, unless you make it a habit of letting your victim keep her phone, call her boss, and then drug her before taking her away."

Fornell paused for a minute digesting the information. "I'll get back to you Gibbs." Fornell said in a clipped tone and hung up at the same time Gibbs did.

"What have you got?" Gibbs snarled at his team who were looking utterly dejected.

"Nothing. That's what we got." Ziva answered, her jaw in a tight line.

"Abby apparently went willingly." Tony said looking at the crime scene. Gibbs turned his glare on the senior field agent and Tony back peddled, "Ugh, I mean… Probably not willingly Boss."

"The traffic cam footage of Abby trying to escape is six blocks west." McGee came running up.

"McGee, tell me you found something." Gibbs growled.

McGee figured that what he had found out, they knew already but went ahead and told them anyway. "I managed to find one man there who said that Abby looked scared and tried to get away but she was cornered by men in black suits. They shouted that it was FBI business and he saw the men put Abby in the car but figured they were legit so he didn't ask any questions."

"So nothing we don't know." Ziva concluded.

Gibbs stared at his agents for a moment before turning back to Abby's car and slapping the hood to vent his anger and frustration. He braced his hands on the hoods and tried to think. "Anything from the tip line or the office? Any demands yet?"

"Nothing so far." Tony answered immediately. He had just checked in with the office again.

Gibbs growled and fished out a picture that McGee had taken from the traffic cam and started to flash the audience who was watching. "Has anyone seen this man? Anyone at all?"

The spectators began muttering softly to each other, not actually answering his question. Gibbs thrust the picture at McGee. "Get out a BOLO and alert the media."

"On it boss." McGee said as he dialed his phone.

~NCIS/HP~

The team was back in the bullpen, trying to run down the names of the men who had grabbed Abby, but nothing was turning up. In the background, a news broadcast was on. The blond haired reporter had a picture of the men who had snatched Abby and was appealing her viewers to call the NCIS tip line if they knew anything. A picture of Abby then was put up and the same request was made. Gibbs looked at the picture of Abby and felt a pang of sorrow and defeat. He and his team hadn't been able to find anything that would help them as of yet. Not a trace had been left. It seemed like someone had magicked all the evidence away.

On the plasma, the man holding Abby's phone was frozen with his face enlarged and next to it was a series of faces being run against it to see if it matched. So far, there were no hits. It reminded the team vividly of when Ari was also the focus of Gibbs' search – the facial scan always running on Gibbs' desk. Every member of the team but Gibbs were on their phone, talking to one contact or another from other agencies, or running down potential leads.

Gibbs looked up from his computer as a junior agent showed two young men into the bullpen from the elevator and pointed to Gibbs. "That's Gibbs right there," the junior agent told them before stepping back to see if he was going to have to just escort the two newcomers right back out. Gibbs eyed them curiously, wondering what business they had with him. One was older, probably in his late thirties, early forties, and the other was young. But the young man carried himself like he had been through a lot in his short life. His green eyes showed a maturity that Gibbs had seen in Marines who came back from war. The older one was tall with brown hair and built like an athlete, the other was shorter with messy black hair and glasses. Gibbs' gaze met the young man with messy black hair and glasses after looking at them both curiously and at the junior agent with an impatient expression.

"They said that they have some information on the case with Abby," agent Danielson told him with a slightly hesitant tone.

"I think I have some information that might be able to help you." The young messy haired kid said. His voice was calm and told Gibbs that he was British. Gibbs arched an eyebrow and looked at the men in surprise.

"What information do you have on my case?" Gibbs asked sounding dubious and in disbelief.

"I take if you're here than he must be one." Director Vance asked from the stairs behind Tony's desk. Everyone looked around at him in confusion.

"One what?" Tony asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Wizards." Vance said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Gibbs, Tony, and McGee looked at Vance like he had lost his mind. Ziva looked at the two young men with a new eye and the one who had spoke before.

"You must be the Director. I'm Harry, this is Abernathy. And yes, that's why we're here."

"My office," Vance ordered not missing a beat. "You too Gibbs," Vance added as the two Brits made their way to the stairs. Gibbs rose from his seat feeling completely lost but wondering how his case had just gotten topsy turvy.

~NCIS/HP~

Harry Potter, and his companion, one Brian Abernathy, were now sitting at the table in Director Vance's office. Across from them were Gibbs and Vance, one eyeing them warily and the other watching Gibbs somewhat amused to see his reaction.

"Come again?" Gibbs asked sounding annoyed and mad.

"We're wizards." Abernathy told him smiling like he had just let Gibbs in on a big secret.

Gibbs eyed them again and decided that he needed to call an institution for these two. He turned to Vance instead. "Leon, why did you make me waste my time to listen to these idiots? I have to find Abby!"

"Hey!" Abernathy protested and made to rise but was stopped by Harry who laid a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"I know it sounds farfetched Special Agent Gibbs, but I assure you, we are telling the truth."

Gibbs opened his mouth to snarl out his disbelief when Harry transfigured the table they were sitting at into a squealing pig. Vance and Gibbs jumped away in surprise before Harry returned the squealing pig back into the polished wooden table. Gibbs eyed Harry suspiciously as the young man rose from his chair. He opened his jacket and withdrew a large 8 by 10 picture and a rather thick folder that couldn't have possibly fit in the pocket before laying it on the table. "How did you do that?"

"Magic," Abernathy answered smirking slightly and rolling his eyes.

"There's no such thing." Gibbs answered immediately before realizing that there actually was. He had just seen proof of it. He turned to Vance who was remarkably cool and calm given the situation. The answer hit Gibbs like a ton of bricks. "You know about this?" His arm sweep indicated the two young men and what was going on before him.

"Yes," Vance answered eyeing his best agent somewhat warily.

"And you didn't think you could tell us about it! This is sort of something that we should know about in case we have to work with them at some point!"

"Magic, and magical people, is the best kept secret ever." Vance countered. "I only know about it because I am head of a Federal Agency. Unless you had to work with one, you would never need to know about them."

Gibbs turned to Harry and put his palms on the table and leaned forward so he was only a few inches from Harry's face. "What the hell do you and your people have to do with my missing scientist then?" He growled.

Unfazed, for he had experienced far worse reactions, Harry pointed at the 8 by 10 picture. "Him." He stated simply.

Finally Gibbs glanced down and realized that it was the same man who he had seen holding Abby's phone, letting Gibbs listen to Abby's abduction before crushing it into the ground. "Who is that?"

"His name is Mike Sheppard." Abernathy answered opening the folder. "But he goes by Dark Death."

"Dark Death?" Gibbs spat incredulously. "Are you sure that's right?"

"Quite sure," Abernathy answered shaking his head. "You'd think he'd be more creative."

"Dark," Harry interrupted Abernathy shooting him a glance, "is one of the most wanted Dark Wizards alive. He's wanted by my government as well as several other European ones. I'm sure if he succeeds with whatever it is he's doing here your government will be added to the list."

"And what exactly did he do that made him so wanted?" Vance asked picking up the folder.

"He is responsible for several mass murders, kidnapping, and destruction, um, I suppose something akin to your terrorist bombings." Harry answered. "I suppose we'd call him a terrorist too." Harry muttered.

"We have been tracking him for three years with no luck." Abernathy added.

"Three years?" Gibbs asked incredulously. "And you haven't been able to catch him?"

"And how long have some of those men been on your most wanted list?" Abernathy retorted, getting angry himself. Most Muggles were amazed when they found out about magic which helped the wizard because he could then use that to his advantage. This argumentative Muggle was going to make things difficult.

"We were only assigned the case three months ago." Harry answered heading off the argument that would likely start.

"And we almost had him a year ago in Spain but he managed to disappear." Abernathy added like that justified everything.

"I wouldn't have lost him." Gibbs shot at him.

"Let's all calm down," Vance said seeing the look in Gibbs' eye. "Start at the beginning. Just who is this man and why are you after him?"

Harry spread the folder and waved a piece of wood – a wand Gibbs realized – which caused several pictures to lay out on the table in a specific order. "Dark was born in London but raised in several different countries, mostly here in America and in Germany. His mother was a Muggle –."

"Muggle?" Gibbs asked confused. "What the hell is a 'Muggle'?"

"You're a Muggle." Abernathy replied folding his arms. "Someone who isn't like us." He added pointing at him and Harry.

"Abernathy," Harry chided him softly. "A Muggle is a non magical person." He shrugged a little apologetically, "There isn't another word."

Gibbs just harrumphed and glared at Harry. "Go on Mr. Potter," Vance encouraged willing this meeting to end with everyone getting out in one piece.

"Call me Harry please," Harry told Vance and Gibbs, determined to remain friendly. "Anyway, his mother was a Muggle and his father was like me and Abernathy, a wizard. His father died when he was young, leaving his mother to raise him alone. She was part of your armed forces, the Air Force I believe, and she and Dark moved around from base to base as she was posted. He got training in magic so he knows how to handle a wand and because he lived as a Muggle for so long, he is very comfortable around Muggles and your technology – something most witches and wizards aren't." Harry told two NCIS men.

"No one knows for sure how long Dark has been hiring himself out but we do know that ever since Tom Riddle fell, er," Harry paused realizing that Vance and Gibbs would not know who that was. "Well, since about ten years ago, Dark has been increasing his activities. As a result, he has committed crimes in Spain, France, Ireland, Germany, Norway, Belgium, and even Iceland. These crimes have varied in nature, but they are all severe and each magical government wants Dark to answer for his crimes. His most recent, um, terrorist attack, was in Spain."

"What did he do to you that makes you want to run across the globe to catch him?" Gibbs asked knowing the feeling well. He wanted to know though because if it was personal, Abby could get hurt when they finally caught up to him. And he definitely did not want that.

"We are after him because it's our responsibility to catch him." Abernathy replied rolling his eyes. He thought that was obvious.

Vance and Gibbs looked at Abernathy suspiciously while Harry sat down and shook his head at his friend. "What do you mean your responsibility to catch him?" Abernathy's tone had alerted the two men that there was more to this story.

"He's British." Abernathy pointed out like he was talking to a two year old. Harry on the other hand was shaking his head, knowing that the two older men wouldn't understand what Abernathy was getting at. Hell, he himself didn't really understand, or agree with, it.

"Yes, and?" Gibbs asked wanting more.

"Well that's enough isn't it?" Abernathy asked looking at Gibbs like the older man was crazy. He looked at Harry in surprise. "What's so hard to understand about that? Has their education gone down in the past few months?"

"Brian!" Harry snapped at him as Gibbs looked ready to strangle the tall wizard. "Just shut up." Harry turned his attention to the confused Muggles. "It's sort of complicated, but what it boils down to is this. Dark is a British citizen and because he is British, it is up to the British government to find and arrest him. The other countries won't arrest him even if he parades stark naked in front of their Prime Minister." Harry explained with what Gibbs could only describe as anger and annoyance in his eyes. "It's a stupid, medieval, and pointless policy."

"It's the way we do things Harry," Abernathy reminded him somewhat testily. Harry was constantly testing the boundaries of what he could and couldn't in his role as an Auror. This tendency of his was part of the reason Harry was in trouble at the moment.

"So if a French wizard blew up, say, your seat of government -." Gibbs started the question and left it hanging thinking he didn't follow that right.

"Then we would do all we could to find out who it was and then turn that information over to the French authorities so that they could track the responsible party down and take care of them their selves." Harry replied sounding like it was an answer that was dictated to him time and time again.

"Well, that's a great policy you got right there." Gibbs' tone was sarcastic.

"Jethro," Vance's tone was warning.

Gibbs ignored it and decided to get to the point. "You still haven't told me what this has to do with Abby." Gibbs pointed out as he glared at Harry.

"Honestly I don't know why he kidnapped your scientist, but the fact is he has her and we need to find her quickly."

Harry's tone caught Gibbs' attention and he looked closely at the young man before him. "Why?"

"Dark doesn't keep hostages for long." Abernathy answered not bothering to sound sympathetic.

"How do you suggest we find him?" Vance asked quickly as Gibbs looked ready to throttle the arrogant wizard.

"We'll find him; you Muggles just stay out of our way." Abernathy said leveling his best glare at Gibbs who had huffed and started shaking his head.

Gibbs glared right back and his glare had the wizard feeling like he was in a hot seat. When Gibbs had Abernathy squirming sufficiently, he said slow and menacingly, "unacceptable. We work together or not at all."

"We'll work with them Abernathy." Harry interrupted Abernathy from saying anything else.

"We'll be faster if we work alone!" Abernathy protested folding his arms and looking at Harry.

"It's my call Brian." Harry told him with a tone of finality. His eyes locked onto Gibbs' as he spoke again. "And it's their scientist that Dark has."

"Fine," Abernathy huffed folding his arms.

"May I suggest we revisit the last place we know where Dark and Abby were? I can try to use my magic to find him, but I want you to know it might be a long shot since this city is so big.

"But there's a chance you can track him?" Vance asked willing to accept at least Harry's help. Harry nodded in response and Vance looked at Gibbs. "It's your call Gibbs."

Gibbs looked at Vance before looking at Harry again. Gibbs gave Harry a measuring glance, trying to see if he was lying to him or yanking his chain. But Harry at least seemed sincere. "Come on," Gibbs beckoned the wizards after him. "We'll get my team."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: **Thank you all for your reviews! I enjoy getting them! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_**Rating for swearing and violence. Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or NCIS character! **_

McGee stood with Tony and Ziva watching the two wizards work. They were discreetly waving sticks around, wands McGee realized with some excitement, and muttering to each other and Gibbs who wouldn't let them more than three feet from him.

"I can't believe it. There is really such a thing as magic." McGee said practically bouncing on his feet. The others hadn't seen him this excited since they had that case that dealt with rocket packs.

"I can't either." Tony agreed, but his tone wasn't as excited as McGee's. He watched them for a few minutes longer before shaking his head and folding his arms. "I don't like this. Sorcerer's Apprentice that was alright. Gandalf was awesome. But this…" Tony shivered.

Ziva eyed him curiously. "Why is that Tony?"

"What? I don't like magic," Tony countered as Ziva arched an eyebrow.

A smile broke out on her face as she looked at her teammate. "You don't like that this isn't something you can control. After all, Harry made your desk turn into an eagle and back again." She chuckled and settled back in to watching the three other men.

"That was really cool." McGee agreed looking like he was remembering the instance, a smile on his face as he remembered Tony's reaction.

"I wonder if they can do anything else." Tony muttered more to himself than the others. "I mean the desk thing was cool." Tony admitted grudgingly. "But come on, it wasn't all that impressive."

"Sure Tony," McGee said in his best complacent tone.

"I bet he can't do anything else." Tony decided. "It's just changing furniture into animals. That's not so bad. And not all that handy either."

"Ha, ha," McGee started laughing. "You're jealous!"

Tony swung around to glare at his friend and coworker. "Jealous? Me? No." Tony emphatically shook his head, confirming that he was in fact jealous.

"Are you three going to stand there gawking all day or come and help?" Gibbs yelled at his team ending their conversation. The three immediately rushed forward with a chorus of "no Boss" as Abernathy smirked at the three Muggles trying to appease their boss.

"Got something then?" McGee asked excitedly approaching Harry. Abernathy just turned his head at him and looked away, his nose in the air.

~NCIS/HP~

Harry's lead died out rather fast it turned out. Harry had managed to track Dark to an abandoned vehicle left near Dupont Circle which matched the tags and description of the SUV on the camera. After that, Harry said that they must have used magical transport as he couldn't find them nearby. A canvas of the area led to nothing but confused and annoyed residents who hated federal agents interrupting their dinners for pointless questions. The team had also come to form strong opinions about the two wizards now working with them. No one liked Abernathy. He acted like he was superior to the NCIS team in every way and even occasionally treated Harry like he was mud. The arrogant wizard stayed by the abandoned vehicle while the team spread out and canvassed. Harry had surprised the agents by joining Gibbs and walking around, asking questions. Surprisingly, to the agents at least, Harry was able to gather some good information but it ultimately didn't lead to anything.

Not letting themselves get depressed, the team went back to work. In a desperate move, Gibbs had ordered McGee to go to Abby's apartment to look around and see if anything unusual was there. At his boss' use of words, McGee had raised his eyebrows but wisely didn't say anything. There were more than a few unusual things in Abby's apartment after all. No one really thought that this would amount to anything as the kidnapping had happened at the doctor's office and outside Abby's car, but Gibbs was being Gibbs: thorough.

As he let himself into Abby's building, McGee found himself thinking about the wizards but mostly Harry. He was a pretty cool guy, and not just because he is a wizard. While Abernathy was obviously smart, but he was also an arrogant prick and treated the team like they were the dirt on the bottom of his shoes. Harry on the other hand, listened to everything Gibbs or one of his teammates told him with equal interest as when he was listening to Abernathy. It seemed like Harry was a man of action who didn't stand for bullshit and bureaucratic nonsense. In fact, he reminded McGee of Gibbs in some ways. He wasn't as mature as Gibbs, but there were certain similarities. And despite his jealousy, Tony had even come around to like Harry. McGee was sure that if everyone wasn't so tense about the case, the two would be sharing jokes and movie references. But maybe not.

As he walked down the hall to Abby's place, McGee wondered if American Wizards had a department that resembled his job or Harry's. He stopped as weird noises reached his ears. McGee shook his silent mussing from his head and quietly edged foreword to see that there was activity in Abby's apartment. The one place that there definitely shouldn't be. McGee drew his side arm and slowly crept towards the door, trying to figure out what was going on and who was here. He stopped on the side of the door and peeked inside. There were big beefy men in black going through Abby's things. They were completely trashing the place as they searched for whatever it was they were looking for. None of them spoke as they worked, just methodically destroyed Abby's apartment.

McGee breathed deeply before stepping into the doorway and raising his gun. "NCIS! Federal Agent!" He mentally head slapped himself for not taking Ziva or Tony along, but Gibbs had ordered him to go as soon as they had reached the Navy Yard.

The men stopped and looked at McGee in surprise. No one moved as everyone sized up the situation. Finally one of the men who had been closer to Abby's bedroom moved towards McGee.

"Who are you?" His voice was curious but also threatening.

"Federal Agent!" McGee told them forcefully, his gun swinging to point at the approaching man. "You're all under arrest for trespassing and kidnapping!"

"Trespassing and kidnapping?" the man asked sounding surprised. He looked around at the trashed apartment and his men and shrugged while a slow smile spread across his face. "I live here and my friends are helping me to remodel."

"Don't lie to me." McGee hissed and swung his gun at a man who had tried to creep up on him. The man raised his hands and stepped back. "Everyone against the wall and hands behind their back," McGee ordered.

"Dark," one of the other men said sounding annoyed and nodded his head towards McGee.

McGee's eyes snapped to the man who had done most of the talking so far in recognition. Recognition that Dark saw. Dark nodded and flicked his wrist, a wand appearing in his hand. "Indeed. Stupefy!" He shouted the spell. McGee didn't have time to avoid the red jet of light. He felt it slam into him and then he knew no more as he succumbed to darkness.

~NCIS/HP~

The men watched the federal agent fall and then looked at their boss in surprise. "Why did you stupefy him?"

"He knows who I am." Dark said as he approached the fallen Muggle.

"So?" One of the henchmen, Jack, asked.

"So it means that these 'Federal Agents' are working with wizards." Dark snapped. He knelt on one knee next to McGee and looked closely at the stunned Muggle. "The American Wizards aren't as organized as the European ones so this merits looking into." He turned his attention to the man on the ground. "Who are you working with?" Dark asked softly.

"So what are we going to do with him then?" Jack asked coming to a stop beside him.

"We'll take him with," Dark replied standing up. "We were looking for something that could give us leverage over Miss Sciuto, he obviously knows her. Maybe he's it. And he can tell me what I want to know."

"Some of these Muggles are tough boss," one of his other henchmen warned him. "The ones who work for Federal Agencies are usually pretty tough to crack."

"Oh good, I'll finally be able to have some fun in this dreary town." Dark said smiling wickedly. "Let's get out of here. Bring him along."

Jack beckoned to two others who came forward and grabbed the Muggle. Once they had him in their grip, the group apparated without bothering to try to hide their presence in Abby's apartment.

~NCIS/HP~

Gibbs threw his phone on his desk, upset with the news Fornell had for him, or rather the lack of it. Fornell said that the FBI didn't have anything out for Abby and defiantly didn't send agents to pick her up this morning. Something that Gibbs already knew of course. That aside, they were looking for her as well, trying to find any lead. Fornell promised to tell Gibbs anything he found out the moment he did. Gibbs sat down at his desk and looked at the time. Seeing it gave him a jolt of surprise. McGee had been gone for awhile now. "DiNozzo! Have you heard from McGee?" He was beginning to regret sending his youngest agent out on his own. He had broken one of his own rules: always have backup.

"Ahh, no boss," Tony replied looking up from his computer. "I'll call him and see what's taking McGoo so long."

"Worried he's abandoned ship 'Boss'?" Abernathy asked adding the boss in a mocking tone. He was amused that these Muggles all called Gibbs 'boss' and rushed to get their tasks done for him before he even asked.

"Abernathy," Harry's tone was warning. They were guests here, helping with the investigation and not here to pick a fight. Abernathy just shrugged and leaned back in his chair. He put his feet up on the desk in front of him and put his hands behind his head. Harry sent a look of apology at Gibbs but he missed it as Gibbs was still glaring at Abernathy. He kept his glare on Abernathy but addressed Harry suddenly, his tone still a bit sharp.

"Have you figured out where he'd hide yet?"

"No," Harry admitted slowly. He hurried to reassure the older man as Gibbs turned to look at him, anger in his eyes. "But it has to be somewhere close to DC. According to the residents we talked to, they saw Dark and his men leave the car with Abby and go down an alley. There's nothing down that alley and no windows, so that's probably where they left from. That suggests they apparated. Apparating with Muggles can be done, but it makes them violently sick if they're awake and if they're unconscious, it extends that state by several hours the longer the apparition. So, logically, it has to be close by because he would only take Abby if he wanted her for something. He also knows that so long as he has her, you'd be looking for him so he won't risk keeping her asleep for longer than he can afford to." Harry explained. He had several pieces of paper in front of him. They were all reports of where Aurors had almost caught him at last known locations.

"This is pointless Harry," Abernathy moaned. The others looked over at him to see he was throwing a rubber band ball up in the air and staring at the ceiling. "We probably could have found him by now."

"Perhaps if you got off your high horse and started looking," Harry hissed, his partner's attitude was getting on his nerves. It had been long been building but he had refused to let it show in front of the Muggles. Though he could tell that they were not happy with him either.

"Oh come on Harry, you can't possibly believe that these Muggles can find a wizard? How preposterous is that?" Abernathy asked.

"If you don't want to be here Brian, you can leave and look for him on your own." Harry told him pointedly. He was glaring at him now, well aware that his partner's attitude was making Gibbs and his team madder by the second.

Abernathy just stared at Harry, his eyes unfathomable. "I'm not leaving you alone with these Muggles." He said finally like it was a horrible idea and Harry would contract some disease by being alone with them.

"Then shut up and stay out of the way." Harry told him in a tone as hard as steel. Abernathy made to retort by Harry looked at Tony as he sensed a sudden mood change in the bullpen.

On the other side of the bullpen, at the same time as Harry was explaining that he thought Dark had to be close, Tony picked up his desk phone and pressed the number three speed dial. The phone rang and rang and rang and then nothing happened. Puzzled, Tony dug out his cell phone and tried it again. The phone rang twice before it was answered. "Hey McGoo, Boss is getting antsy. What's taking so long? Did you look at Abby's place?"

Tony waited for McGee to answer but all he heard was heavy breathing. "McGee?" Tony asked raising his eyebrows in surprise. The heavy breathing continued and Tony started to grow wary.

"McGee, quit playing around." Tony admonished straightening up in his chair. "Boss wants to know what you know."

The heavy breathing continued before suddenly Tony heard beeps on the phone as if someone was punching buttons without knowing what they were doing. "Tim?" Tony asked growing concerned. That also got everyone's attention. Gibbs looked over at Tony to see the other agent's confusion. Harry also looked over at Tony, confusion on his face as he sensed the mood change in the other agents. Ziva was also looking at Tony in concern, afraid for what was going to be said.

Tony heard background noise of what sounded like static before suddenly a loud crackling filled Tony's ear and then it was silent. Tony looked at his phone in surprise before he locked eyes with Gibbs.

"DiNozzo?"

"Umm, Boss…"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you for all your reviews! I love them and that you all love my story so! Enjoy this next chapter, it's a dozy! *evil smirk*_

_**Rating for swearing and violence. Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or NCIS character! **_

Abby folded her arms and shook her head. "No."

"You are refusing to help me?" Ugly asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," Abby replied crossing her arms.

"You're putting that school in danger."

"It's a Friday and it's after three." Abby snapped at him. "School isn't in session anymore."

Ugly considered her for a moment before snapping his fingers. Behind him, one of his henchmen disappeared through the door. "Miss Sciuto, you should know that you are not in charge here. I am. And you will do as I say."

"Or what? Go ahead and kill me, then you won't have anyone finish your dirty project for you."

Ugly smirked. "I'll just get the next person on my list." He repeated her words back to her. "But you will do as I ask."

"Oh really?" Abby's tone was a challenge.

"Yes." Ugly said nodding his head slowly. His manners had chills running down Abby's spine. Behind him, the door opened and the guard who had disappeared came back in. He was accompanied by two others, one was familiar to Abby. The blood drained from her face as she realized it was McGee. He was being supported by the other two but looked fine.

"McGee!" She cried and rushed forward but was stopped by Ugly who barred her path.

"Finish the compound Miss Sciuto or you're friend will suffer."

"You're going to use this to kill millions of people." Abby said baling her fists and shaking her head. "No. I will not work on this anymore."

Ugly smiled and gestured to his henchman. They hoisted McGee to his feet and Ugly took out a piece of wood. Abby eyed it suspiciously wondering what on earth it was. He pointed it at McGee and suddenly, McGee was very active. He was fighting with the men holding him and trying to get at Ugly. He stopped suddenly when he saw Abby though.

"Abby? Abby are you alright?" McGee asked urgently.

"Miss Sciuto is fine, for now." Ugly intoned smiling coldly at McGee as he moved to stand between Abby and McGee. "But we have reached a slight impasse. So it's good that we ran into you."

"You aren't going to get anything out of me Dark." McGee said at the same time that Abby shouted, "No!"

"I-, don't hurt him!" Abby pleaded. She started forward but was intercepted by one of Ugly's henchmen.

"You will do as I ask?" Ugly asked looking at her.

"No." Abby replied after a moment and McGee shook his head frantically at her.

"Then we're doing this my way." Ugly looked decidedly happy at that turn of events. He turned to McGee, raised his fist and sent it crashing into the young NCIS agent's face.

"McGee!" Abby yelled in desperation and tried to get to him but was physically restrained by the henchman.

Ugly threw several more punches, creating a black eye for McGee, a cut lip, and several cuts on his face before Abby started yelling that she would finish the compound. He threw a few more punches to McGee's chest and sides before Ugly stopped and shook his arm out. He eyed Abby with that same cold grin. "Thank you Miss Sciuto. Now, McGee is it? I want to know what wizard you're working with."

McGee just spit blood out of his mouth on Dark's shoe. "There's no such thing as magic." McGee answered smiling with little amusement.

"Very funny McGee. You know that we brought you here with magic. You know that we caught you with magic," Ugly sneered at him. "And I can torture you with magic."

McGee didn't even blink. He just looked right back at Dark with unfathomable eyes.

"Tell me what I want to know." Dark intoned softly, trying to get the NCIS agent to talk.

"Go to hell Dark." McGee spat.

Dark backhanded the young agent as he snarled at him. "Tell me what I want to know!" McGee kept silent and Dark hit him again. "Perhaps I should show you what I mean." Dark said softly. "Crucio!" He yelled pointing his wand at McGee.

The henchmen let McGee fall to the ground as he screamed and writhed with pain. McGee had never felt this sort of pain before. It was as if thousands of white hot knives were being slid into him at once. Deeper and deeper until suddenly it was over, leaving McGee lying on the cold floor, gasping.

Soon enough, Dark stepped back, grudgingly impressed by this young Muggle. He had withstood quite a few rounds from him and told him nothing other than insults. And any more time with the torture curse and the Muggle's mind could break. Dark crossed his arms and bit his lip as he thought about what was going on. Finally he came to a decision and nodded to his henchmen. They released Abby and left McGee on the ground in a heap. Together, Dark and his men left the lab as Abby fell to her knees next to the beat up and bleeding agent.

"Oh Tim, Timmy," Abby crooned as she turned over her friend and settled his head in her lap. "Are you alright? Sorry, of course you're not alright. Oh Tim,"

"Abby," McGee croaked and reached up to catch her hand. "I'll be alright."

"You need help. Medical help and I've only basic stuff here-."

"It's ok. They should be coming soon."

"Who're they? Gibbs?" Abby asked latching onto her hope which had been fading.

"Gibbs and some friends," McGee clarified and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"McGee," Abby asked suddenly. "What were they talking about? Magic?"

"Magic is real Abby," McGee started and then explained about Abernathy and how he was working with Gibbs and the team to locate her. As he talked, Abby took some chemicals down and cleaned his wounds gently. He winced at the stinging but kept talking.

"So, so magic is real?" Abby asked softly in an amazed voice. McGee just nodded, a smile breaking out on his face as he knew how cool Abby would find the news. "Oh my God! This is so cool!" Her jostling made him wince in pain though. "Oh! Sorry!" She apologized as she settled down.

"So it's a British Auror who is after me huh?" Dark's voice came from the doorway. Startled, Abby and McGee looked over and saw that Dark was looking at them with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shit," McGee moaned.

"Now it all makes sense. I was wondering how you knew who I was when you stumbled on us. The British have come. Finally. I look forward to meeting this Auror. It's an engagement that he won't walk away from I'm sure."

"You're a monster." Abby spat as McGee glared at him.

Dark smiled, the first true smile so far. "I'm glad you've finally noticed." Dark disappeared through the door.

Abby put her hands to her mouth. "We're really in trouble."

McGee shook his head to quiet her fears. "No. I didn't tell you the whole thing." He quickly and quietly explained about Harry Potter. He had known Dark would listen at the door so he figured he'd give Dark only half the information. It was a trick he had learned from Gibbs. Someone he missed terribly right about now.

~NCIS/HP~

Dark stood tapping his foot as Abby's fingers flew across the keyboard. She did a few clicks on the mouse before pausing and then turning to glare at Dark. The machine next to her started to hum. "That's it. It's done!" Abby snarled.

"You didn't put anything in there that would render this useless did you Miss Sciuto?"

"No, no I did not." Abby protested looking at McGee before snapping back to look at Dark.

Dark studied her for a moment before taking out his gun. He walked over to where McGee was tied to a chair and looked at Abby. "Are you sure Miss Sciuto?"

"It'll be ready as soon as this is done." Abby affirmed motioning to the machine humming beside her.

"I still don't believe you." Dark said after a moment and held it to McGee's head. "Are you sure? No defects?"

"None!" Abby cried desperately.

"Are you sure?" Dark asked clicking the safety off and pressing into McGee's head, making the younger man flinch from pain. McGee's mouth was duct taped so he couldn't speak but his eyes showed his burning fury at Dark.

"Yes, I'm sure! Nothing!" Abby yelled getting frantic.

Dark held his gun to McGee's temple just a moment longer as he eyed Abby. His hand was on the trigger and the safety was off. McGee's bonds held his hands behind his back and kept him silent, and he kept still against the gun, but he wasn't submitting. Abby, on the other hand, was frantic.

"Nothing! I swear! It'll work! I swear!" Abby pleaded moving to step between Dark and McGee, but was restrained by a henchman.

"Alright Miss Sciuto, I believe you." Dark lowered his gun from McGee's head to his side and nodded to one of his henchman as the machine stopped humming. He lifted the lid and took out the four vials that Abby had made. He held them up to show Dark, who nodded in confirmation, before placing them in a case lined with foam. He handed it to Dark who tucked it into his jacket pocket.

"Go and get ready," Dark ordered. His henchmen disappeared leaving Dark alone with Abby and McGee. Dark looked at McGee first and then Dark looked at Abby who was hovering silently at the edge of her lab table. "I thank you Miss Sciuto, for your work here. You've given me a vital piece of the puzzle."

"So we can go now?" Abby asked a little too naively.

Dark smiled softly and nodded. "Yes."

It was then that McGee realized that Dark had never put his gun away. McGee's eyes widened as he watched the man before him raise his gun, take aim, and fire all in one smooth motion. McGee felt the pain of the gunshot like it had hit him. He yelled through the duct tape loud enough that Dark actually took a step back and looked at him in surprise. Then he smiled at McGee who was straining against his bonds. "You'll be dead soon too with that internal bleeding. Maybe you can die together." He looked at Abby who was clutching her abdomen and was now kneeling on the floor.

"I suppose you should be able to talk to her during her last few moments." Dark mussed before leaning forward and cruelly ripping the duct tape off.

"You bastard!" McGee yelled. "You fucking bastard!"

Dark just smiled before walking away.

As soon as he left McGee's eyesight, McGee focused on Abby. "Abby, you hold on! Look at me Abby, look at me!" Abby's eyes slowly moved up to look at McGee. McGee tried to get closer to Abby by moving the chair but he couldn't go anywhere. "Abby, keep pressure on the wound," he urged.

"McGee," Abby whined sounding like she was still in disbelief.

"I'm here Abs." McGee assured her frantically.

"Where's Gibbs?" She asked softly as she fell to her side.

"He should be here soon Abby. Just hold on." McGee urged. "Please." He whispered softly.

_**Author's Note: A cliffy! So sorry – ok no, no I'm not. Haha until next Monday!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: **_Sorry I missed my update yesterday! In all honesty I forgot it was Monday lol. Anyway, here's the chapter! Thank you all for your reviews so far! Thanks for sticking with my story and making it so popular. Enjoy!

_**Rating for swearing and violence. Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or NCIS character! **_

Gibbs was pacing. Things were supposedly supposed to be better with the wizards here. Instead, now two of his team were missing. Tony had told them what he had heard on the other end of the phone and they had realized what had happened. Now Gibbs was wondering why the hell these bastards were at Abby's place. They already had her, why would they need anything else from her?

Tony felt horrible. Now another of his friends were missing. And this time, it was Probie, his responsibility and his team member. As senior field agent, he was responsible for Tim. He and the others had been trying to figure out what to do for the last few hours. Vance was meeting with Gibbs and the two wizards right now. They were probably trying to figure out another way to find and track Dark. Or else Gibbs was murdering the two wizards and Vance was going to help him cover it up. Tony wouldn't mind if so much if they killed Abernathy, in fact, he thought that Harry would probably help. He may have been on the phone but that didn't mean he hadn't heard Harry yell at his partner. He wondered how long the two had been together. It couldn't have been for very long. They didn't seem to even really like each other.

Tony and Ziva were in the bullpen, trying to run down any leads. They kept glancing at McGee's desk as if he'd suddenly reappear and everything would be alright. Tony slammed down his phone in anger. He had just talked to Abby's neighbor who confirmed her apartment was a mess but said she never saw McGee or anyone inside the place. It was the same story they had been getting. He looked at McGee's desk again and suddenly a thought occurred to him. Tony moved to Tim's desk and started to bring up programs, determined to find his coworker and friend. "Tony? What are you doing?" Ziva asked as she hung up her own phone.

"Maybe they didn't destroy his phone. I'm going to try to track it."

Ziva's eyes widened at that and she picked up her phone, quickly dialing McGee's number. She waited, and Tony did too with baited breath, but then she shook her head and hung up. "Voicemail," she told him.

Just then, Gibbs and the two wizards came down the stairs. Gibbs was several feet in front of them and traveling fast. Harry was slightly ahead of Abernathy, his back straight and his face a determined mask as he looked everywhere but at him. Abernathy was staring at Harry, his eyes boring a hole in his back. Gibbs looked at Ziva and Tony and saw that Tony was at McGee's desk. He deduced what had happened in a second. The two wizards took their seats as Gibbs came to stand by McGee.

"You got something yet?"

"You gotta give me a few Boss," Tony replied focusing on the computer in front of him. "I've only done this a few times before." Ziva was now also hovering over Tony's shoulder.

"That program Tony. That one turns the phone back on." She was pointing at one program.

"Right." Tony didn't even snap at her like he normally would have.

"What are you doing?" Abernathy asked looking intently at the frantic agents. Nobody bothered answering him. They had come to regard him as little more than a pest and were determined not to give him the time of day unless he started helping them. Harry had a good idea of what they were trying to do. He had seen enough cop shows and movies to know that with new cell phones, you could remotely turn it on and then track it. He wasn't sure how it was done, but he knew it could be done.

"Do you think you could trace McGee?" Gibbs asked turning to Harry.

Harry looked up at him and shook his head. "No. He's not a wizard and I never applied a tracking spell to him."

"What good are you?" Gibbs growled as he turned back to watching Ziva and Tony trying to use McGee's computer. The two agents were trying to make sure they were doing this right, trying to remember what McGee did when he was at his desk doing the same thing.

"Hey! You don't speak to a wizard that way!" Abernathy shouted getting to his feet.

"Why the hell not? I don't see you doing anything wizard!" Gibbs shot back making the word wizard sound like a swearword. People in the office stopped what they were doing to watch and listen.

Ziva looked up from the screen and narrowed her eyes at Abernathy. In just a few quick steps she was standing toe to toe with the wizard. "If this was your colleague, another one of you, you would be doing what you could to find them would you not?"

"If a wizard was missing," Abernathy answered, "we would not be in an office sitting around. But you couldn't possibly understand that since you're just a Muggle."

"I may be a Muggle," Ziva answered, a cold look in her eyes, "but Tim and Abby are my friends. But start acting like a wizard. Wave your wand and make things happen! I've seen people like you do it before."

"What?" Tony and Gibbs asked at the same time as Harry finally understood. Ziva must have worked with magical before. She hadn't been fazed when Harry had turned Tony's desk into an eagle. In fact, she had looked delighted to hear that he was a wizard. At the time he thought it was just a childhood fantasy being confirmed true. Now he knew better.

Ziva ignored them as Abernathy backed up a few steps. "What do I care if a few of you end up dead? There are too many of you anyway."

Ziva slapped him – hard. After he recovered from the suddenness of it, Abernathy looked at Ziva with a cold, hard glint in his eye. "You little bitch," he growled. "You think that you can order me around? You're a Muggle! I'm a wizard! I am above you! You and your kind are here to serve people like me!" He raised his hand to slap Ziva but Gibbs was there. Not that Ziva needed any protection but he wanted a piece of this idiot.

"If you-." Gibbs started but was stopped by the sound of a new, angrier (if that was possible) voice.

"What the hell did you just say?" Harry asked in a deadly voice that made everyone take notice. He was looking at his partner in a new light and he had risen from his seat.

"I haven't said anything yet," Gibbs started in an angry tone himself turning to look at Harry wondering if he was going to have a problem with him too. He had actually started to like the kid.

"Not you Gibbs," Harry interrupted him. He took a few steps closer to his partner. "You. What did you just say?"

Abernathy looked at Harry, his eyes darkening before he broke into an angry tirade. "You are working with Muggles Potter!" He yelled at his partner. "The Ministry would be in an uproar!"

"The Ministry encourages us to work with other law enforcement agencies -." Harry began.

"Not Muggles! They mean other Wizarding agencies!"

"There are cases where wizards and Muggles worked together." Harry told him. "There are policies in place that we are supposed to follow."

"Those cases are in times of great danger. The only danger here is to a couple of Muggles." Abernathy spat.

"And that doesn't make it worth your time?" Gibbs asked him moving so close he was in Abernathy's face.

Abernathy didn't back down. "No. No it doesn't."

"An escaped convict from Azkaban merits attention but someone like Dark doesn't?" Harry growled. Abernathy knew he was referring to the massive manhunt for Sirius Black and how they had informed the Muggles to be on the lookout for him as well. He knew that Sirius was innocent and that they had gone out of their way to make sure word of the Dark Lord hadn't been spread.

"That was then." He didn't have to spell it out that the only reason the Ministry informed the Muggles of a dangerous convict was because the Ministry feared Sirius Black might try to make an attempt on Harry Potter who was living with Muggles at the time. "And under different circumstances."

"There is still a chance -." Harry started.

"A chance at what Potter?" Abernathy sneered, interrupting Harry. Harry noted that he had become Potter now and that he was being looked at like he was some sort of traitor. "You think that if you save these two Muggles you'll be welcomed back into the community with open arms?"

"I don't give a flying fuck what they think about me." Harry retorted.

The NCIS agents were watching the two like a tennis match was taking place in front of them.

"That's obvious." Abernathy snorted. "If you cared, you'd have seen that this case was to keep you out of the lime light. Keep you behind the Ministry doors where Williams can protect the precious Boy-Who-Lived. If you were smart, you'd have seen that Williams has been trying to protect you from the clutches of the public. They want you dead Potter," Abernathy sneered.

"You think I don't know what's going on?" Harry retorted stepping up to Abernathy. Though he was considerably shorter than Abernathy, power seemed to radiate from Harry. It was angry and raw and it suddenly felt like the air was crackling with electricity. "You think I don't know that you and your old Death Eater friends are trying to make me out to be the next Dark Lord so you can quietly take over? I've been on to you for some time you idiot!"

Abernathy looked at Harry shocked for a moment before a sneer crept across his face. "Then why not try to stop us? Why not prove that you are the golden boy like everyone once believed?"

Harry glared at him. The truth was he couldn't. Unless he had solid evidence, he'd do more to help the Death Eaters case against him then to stop it. After Voldemort had fallen, Harry had become immensely popular. He hadn't been able to walk outside without being mobbed by grateful witches and wizards. Eventually, the popularity storm had calmed down enough for him to take a job with the Aurors. He and Ginny had married and Ron and Hermione had also married not too long after. Things had been going good for him and then rumors of a new Dark Lord started. Everyone had assumed that the Aurors would handle it but when they finally captured a Death Eater, he had named Harry as the leader. The Aurors of course didn't believe it but the word had gotten out. Suddenly, the public wanted answers. They demanded that Harry be placed in Azkaban until the Aurors sorted out the truth.

The Ministry hadn't paid any attention to the clamoring besides to assure the community that Harry was not dark. But then disaster struck. Hermione and Ron had been attacked by Death Eaters in Hermione's office. They were both hurt but survived with only minor injuries. People wanted to know how the Death Eaters could penetrate so far into the Ministry. Despite it having happened before in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, the public started to believe it was an inside job. Death Eaters pointed out that Harry's attention had drifted off a bit since Voldemort fell. They suggested that Harry wanted to take over where Voldemort had started, re-making the Wizarding community in his own image. It hadn't helped that Harry had tried introducing Muggle tech in the Auror office – something the community believed to be too radical for an Auror. The Aurors had to abandon the new technology, even though it made things much easier for them, and Williams was forced to put Harry on cold cases in the hopes that if he was out of the public eye, the firestorm would die down. Harry knew that that was exactly what the Death Eaters wanted. With him out of sight, and now out of the country, they could really start their campaign against him.

At the same time, the Death Eaters were gathering. Harry had found reports of it and tried to show the world, but they just thought he was trying to scare the public and divert attention from him. The whole thing made Harry want to scream with frustration. Since Ron was still on temporary leave, Williams had assigned him to partner with Abernathy, an available Auror, who was also supposed to watch Harry's back. Instead, Abernathy was feeding Death Eaters information about Harry and trying to get Ministry workers to turn on Harry. It was only a matter of time Harry knew. And there was little he could do about it without true, solid evidence.

Abernathy smiled at Harry, a cold and cruel smile. "Oh, that's right. You can't."

"Leave." Harry told him, his tone leaving no room for argument. "And I won't kill you here."

"Threats now Potter? Just wait until the community hears of this. You'll be thrown in Azkaban with the dear Dementors before you can cast a spell." Abernathy hissed. "And then your whore of a wife and mutt of a godson will be left unprotected and ripe-." He didn't get any farther than that.

Harry crossed the space between him and Abernathy in milliseconds. The air seemed to ripple around him as he punched Abernathy. He had used magic to hold the other wizard in place and then landed a right hook in the other wizards' face, solidly impacting his face. Abernathy was taken by surprise, his hand went to his face but Harry knocked his legs from under him, making Abernathy fall to the floor. Harry bent down and grabbed the front of his former partner's robes and hauled him up a few inches from the floor. "You threaten my family again and I'll personally force feed you Basilisk venom."

From the look in his eyes, Abernathy knew he could do it. Abernathy paled a little as he realized that he _would_ do it. Harry let go of his robes and dropped him. He stood up and backed away, aware that Gibbs and the others had moved forward to keep him from killing the other man.

"An empty threat Potter," Abernathy scowled as blood ran from his nose. "You won't kill."

Harry eyed him with cold eyes. "Get out of here Abernathy. And remember, if you attempt to even touch Teddy or Ginny, I know where to get some." He left the threat hanging in the air as Abernathy climbed to his feet.

When he was standing again. He fixed his nose and then scowled at Harry but directed his comments to Gibbs and the others. "Don't bother looking for Dark. He's probably already killed your people. And when you go looking for him, he'll just kill you too." He turned to look at Harry next. "And you shouldn't bother coming home. We'll be waiting."

With that, Abernathy disapparated, the crack resounding through the office. Harry turned to look at the others who were looking at him with surprise and incredulous looks. They could see the barely concealed power in his eyes as he looked at the screen and fought to get control.

"If you want to go home-." Gibbs started knowing full well that he couldn't ask Harry to choose between family and his team.

"And leave you to deal with Dark on your own?" Harry retorted shaking his head. "No. Abernathy and his cohorts have a lot of momentum but they can't move that fast." He tried to assure the others. At least he sounded more confident than he felt. At least, he hoped so.

A beeping suddenly interrupted the conversation, coming from the computer at McGee's desk. Tony quickly hurried over to it and looked at it. "I- I did it boss!" He sounded surprised. "McGee is here!" He pointed at the location. Gibbs and Ziva grabbed their guns and started for the elevator. Harry crossed to the screen and looked at the location on the computer screen.

"Come on Harry!" Gibbs yelled from the elevator.

"I can get us there faster." Gibbs looked at him with some trepidation. "Trust me." Harry held out both hands. Ziva grabbed his hand first. Tony and Gibbs did with a look at each other. A second later, Harry apparated with the Muggles in tow.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: **_Thanks for staying with me! I know this is late up today, but I've been sick all weekend and I worked today. We're almost done with the story, just one more after this.

_**Rating for swearing and violence. Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or NCIS character! **_

Harry landed with the three NCIS agents outside of Dark's hideout. They were immediately in a state. Gibbs was a bit green around the edges, but he didn't actually hurl, which impressed Harry. He did stand in one spot though for a few minutes, willing his lunch to stay down. Ziva reacted only minutely. She, like Gibbs, stayed in one spot, but the only discomfort that Harry could tell she was in was from the tightening around her eyes. She was also the first to move, making Harry wonder idly if she had traveled this way before. And Tony, poor Tony was on his hands and knees. He dry heaved twice before getting himself under control.

"Sorry, for that," Harry directed mostly towards Tony who was just standing up. "But it was the fastest way here."

"No problem," Tony said trying to wave off the apology but sounding more like he was out of breath. "I get it."

Harry smiled slightly and shook his head before looking at Gibbs and Ziva who were drawing their guns and moving towards the door. Tony and Harry shared a quick look before following them.

~HP/NCIS~

Dark eyed the vials Abby had made with pleasure. Beside him, Jack was checking to make sure the men were getting ready to leave. "Remember, we need to make sure we left no trace! Magically or otherwise. I want the bodies to be found in a perfectly clean place."

"You should have left earlier than." A voice Dark didn't recognize sounded from behind him, near the door.

Dark turned to see an older gentleman standing there, silvery grey hair cut short with a gun leveled at Dark's head. Dark cocked his head to one side curiously studying this brave Muggle. "Who are you?"

"NCIS. Surrender now and you won't be harmed… much." Gibbs told him cocking his gun.

"Oh, and what's a great Muggle like you going to do to me?" Dark sneered as he drew his wand.

"Well I could shoot you for one." Gibbs suggested.

"You couldn't hit me with that thing." Dark sneered folding his arms. "And the minute you tried you'd be dead." He added as his men fell in behind him.

"Will you be able to stop all of us?" Another voice asked. DiNozzo and Ziva came into view behind Gibbs. They also had their guns drawn and were pointed at Dark.

Dark analyzed the situation and saw that there were only three of them total. They would be able to get off six shots max before they would be killed by his henchmen's spells. All in all, these Muggles were nothing to worry about. "Why don't you try and find out?" Dark invited them.

"Where's my people?" Gibbs snarled his question, tired of playing a game and his gut telling him that his people were in trouble.

"They're laying around here somewhere." Dark said shrugging and smiling coldly.

"You bastard!" Gibbs shouted and would have shot him then if he knew where to find Abby and McGee.

"Kill them, and remember, no trace." Dark ordered his men. They nodded and moved forward, their wands raising.

"You should have thought of that before you started waving your wand around willy nilly." A new, young, voice said from behind him.

Dark whirled around to see a young man, dressed in dark blue jeans and a light grey jacket standing behind his group. He had brilliant green eyes and a messy, unruly mop of black hair. There was a faint scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt above his glasses and only just visible under his fringe. He held his wand in his hand loosely but at the ready. He looked completely at ease with the situation. Dark couldn't stop the look of surprise that crossed his face before he smiled. "Why if it isn't Harry Potter, so nice to finally meet you. It seems the young McGee was wrong about who the British Auror was. Are you using an alias permanently now?"

"The pleasure is all yours I'm sure." Harry retuned with a scowl. He didn't bother to correct him about the alias – though he recognized that McGee had only told him that there was one wizard after him and it was Abernathy. His respect for Tim just went up several notches. "Mike Sheppard, you are hereby under arrest for the murder of dozens, terrorist acts against several nations, and kidnapping and abduction of two Muggle Law Enforcement Officers." Harry announced stepping forward and raising his wand.

Dark looked sideways at the door that lead to the hallway where the two Muggles were. "You might want to change that to murder."

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva all paled at those words. "What did you do?" Gibbs yelled.

It was what Dark was waiting for. Using the distraction, Dark started flinging curses at Harry. His henchman followed suit, but had to split themselves between Gibbs and his team. Harry quickly managed to draw Dark away from the others as Tony and Ziva took the henchmen. As the two wizards broke into a duel, Gibbs ran for the door that Dark had looked at. He dived through the door only to find himself in a hallway with several doors.

"MCGEE!" Gibbs shouted. "ABBY!" Gibbs kicked in one door only to find it was a janitor's closet, devoid of any cleaning supplies though. "MCGEE!" He shouted again, hoping beyond hope that his agent could hear him and respond.

"HERE! WE'RE IN HERE!" Tim's voice sounded muffled but Gibbs could hear it. He ran ahead a couple doors, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"MCGEE?" Gibbs yelled again.

"HERE! IN HERE!" McGee shouted again. Gibbs followed the noise to a door which he found was locked by some sort of electronic lock. Gibbs shot the keypad, causing it to short circuit, shot the door a couple of times and then kicked it in. Gibbs ran into the room, his guns ready for any surprises in the room. What he found made him speechless. "Abby's been shot!" McGee urgently told him even as Gibbs lowered his gun in dismay.

Gibbs' couldn't process what he was seeing. McGee was bleeding from several cuts on his face and had bruises forming just about everywhere. He looked like he had been worked over good by someone who had enjoyed himself too much. Abby was on the floor, in a pool of her own blood, her hands clutching her stomach where Gibbs could see the blood was coming from. She was extremely pale from the blood loss and Gibbs knew it was too late to anything for her. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes were closed. The bastard had shot her, making her last few moments agonizingly painful.

Gibbs sank to his knees next to her, putting one hand over hers to keep the pressure on her wound. The other went to her head, softly stroking her hair. "I'm sorry Abbs," he whispered. "I failed to find you. I let you down." There were tears actually coming down his face as he stroked her hair. Behind him, McGee watched with a growing sadness and heavy heart. Gibbs' actions confirmed what he was hoping wasn't true. He was still tied up but he didn't pay any mind to that at the moment, his thoughts too filed with grief.

~HP/NCIS~

Harry saw Gibbs duck into the door leading to the hallway, intent on finding his missing people. He focused his attention on Dark though, determined to make sure he didn't escape this time. He sent a rapid volley of spells at him while he himself grabbed some cover. Dark managed to dodge them all though, before he sent a spell at Harry who ducked.

Harry pointed at tire by the door, bewitching it to sail towards Dark like a bullet, spinning like it was on the road. Dark blasted it to smithereens before it hit him, the dust and rubber swirling harmlessly around him before falling to the ground. In retaliation, Dark sent a blasting curse into the ground at Harry's feet, sending the younger wizard flying backwards several feet. Harry landed hard on his back, knocking his breath away.

Dark approached Harry, his wand out and ready but an expression of curiosity on his face. "I am impressed Potter. You actually managed to find us. How exactly did you find us?"

"I love working in America," Harry replied as he lay on the ground, his wand held just above the ground out of Dark's eyes. A smile that didn't reach his eyes appeared on his face a moment later. "They have this sophisticated tracking system and when I got within five miles of this place I could sense the magic you've been using here." Harry wanted to keep Dark off balance so that he kept underestimating him.

"Really, I've never encountered someone able to do that before." Dark sounded impressed but Harry knew he was actually looking for weaknesses in Harry's defenses.

"Your loss," Harry said shrugging. "But what you really should do is take a few dueling classes again." Harry suggested as he raised his wand and sent a curse sailing towards him. Harry jumped to his feet and the duel started again. The two were a whirl of activity and so focused on each other that they didn't pay attention to what else was going on.

Just a few feet away, Ziva and Tony were taking care of Dark's henchmen. Tony shot two and Ziva was able to take the other three out. They had a few close calls of their own as they had to dodge spells, but the henchmen underestimated Tony and Ziva so much that they used it to their advantage. Neither sported anything worse than a few scratches thankfully. They turned to watch Harry, intending to help him but quickly realizing that there wasn't much they could do besides watch and hope for the best. All the same, they both kept their weapons ready, just in case they got a clean shot.

"Crucio!" Dark called and Harry dived to avoid the curse. The spell flew over his head, making his hair wave in the breeze it created.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled back, laying on his back and pointing his wand at Dark.

"Avada-!" Dark began but couldn't finish as Harry retaliated.

"Langlock!" Harry yelled as he rolled away and back to his feet.

"Crucio!" Dark yelled irate at the younger man.

"Confringo! Flipendo!" Harry shouted.

Dark was knocked backward but he quickly recovered. The confringo had missed him but hit the back wall, starting that spot on fire.

"Crucio!" Dark cast at Harry. The spell missed Harry as he bewitched a piece of metal on the ground to take the curse for him. The crack of the spell echoed around the warehouse, making it sound menacing.

"Impedimenta!" Harry yelled, but his spell smashed into a piece of metal that Dark had floated in front of him.

"Opugno!" Dark made the metal sail at Harry's head like a cannonball.

Harry ducked it, his wand coming up as he dropped to his hunches. "Langlock! Obscuro!" Harry chanted as he rolled out of the way of the stone, which was coming back around for another attack. It smashed into the ground with enough force to break into several pieces and render it useless. Harry turned back around in time to see Dark tearing the blindfold off his face.

"Crucio!" Dark yelled furiously.

Harry avoided it easily. "Is that all you got?" Harry taunted. "Seems a bit familiar doesn't it?"

"Avada Kedavra!" Dark screamed, spittle flying as he slashed his wand.

Harry ducked it, the green spell crackling against the warehouse wall behind him. He rose with his wand raised as he realized that Dark wasn't sending anymore spells his way.

Dark stood across from him, his face a mask of anger and rage as he glared at the young wizard. "What does it take to kill you?" Dark asked incredulously.

"A lot more than this," Harry returned. "Stupefy!" He shouted the red spell sailing for Dark, right on target. That is, until Dark sidestepped it. The older wizard sent a curse of his own at Harry at the same time though. Harry managed to raise his wand in time, catching the spell there. The spell petered out against Harry's shield and the two sent another round at each other at the same time. Their spells connected with light, creating lightening which sparked all around them. Whatever the lightening hit, it destroyed. It left deep craters in the floor wherever it struck and scorched the metal walls. Tony and Ziva had to dive for cover so the lightening couldn't touch them.

The lightening sparked and hit a weakened beam above Dark. Almost immediately, the solid metal eye beam gave out and came crashing down. Dark looked up in time to see the metal beam falling. Harry saw it fall and broke the connection as he dropped to the floor, shielding himself from the falling debris. He looked up when he heard the last of the metal fall to see a shield around him. He had created it wandlessly as he dropped for protection. Tony and Ziva had taken shelter as well, but they had only a few smaller pieces to worry about. Harry quickly cast a stabilizing charm on the roof which would keep it from crashing down for a little while at least.

"We better get out of here soon," Ziva muttered as she looked at Tony and then at Harry.

"Did he find her?" Harry asked coming up to them. He was a bit slower than usual, Tony noted with concern.

"I don't know." Ziva answered as Tony reached out and gripped Harry's arm to steady him. "But you got him."

"Are you alright Harry?" Tony asked, wondering if Harry had gotten hit by one of those spells flying about.

"I'll be alright. I just need some rest. I cast a couple of powerful charms in quick succession just now." Harry explained.

Ziva nodded in understanding but Tony looked lost. "Oh, ah, right, let's find Gibbs and the others." Tony suggested.

Harry nodded. Knowing what he did about Dark, he was sure at least one of the kidnapped people would need his help. The three ducked through the door Gibbs had gone through a few moments earlier. They found the hallway and quickly found the room where the others were. Tony stopped in the doorway, utterly flabbergasted as he saw Abby, dying, on the floor and the state of McGee. "McGee!" Ziva cried in surprise and shock. He was an utter mess. She saw Abby a second later and her voice died in her throat.

Harry brushed past both of them and headed for Abby. Harry fell to his knees beside Abby, a bit more uncoordinated than usual, opposite of Gibbs. He raised his wand and quickly scanned Abby, determining what had happened. She was alive, but only just. Harry quietly started muttering in Latin, making doubly sure he used the correct spells. He summoned the bullet, removing it from her abdomen, before he did any healing. She was so out of it, she felt no pain.

Tony heard Abby's weak voice speaking to Gibbs. It tore his heart in two and he knew that from the state of Gibbs and McGee, they were too late. Ziva brushed past Tony and quickly crossed to McGee. She undid his bonds and motioned to Tony who crossed to help but his eyes were riveted on the scene in front of him. Hoping against hope that Harry knew what he was doing. Ziva and McGee seemed to share those thoughts and kept silent as they watched Harry.

Gibbs kept trying to question Harry what he was doing, ready to force the younger man away from her when he finally realized what was happening. Gibbs fell silent and watched in amazement as Abby slowly came back to life before him. Something he hadn't thought was possible more than a few seconds ago. The bastard had shot Abby in the stomach, a wound that usually was fatal, and by the time Gibbs had gotten to her, he knew that she couldn't be saved. Now, thanks to Harry, Abby was starting to look better. He was further floored when Abby opened her eyes and smiled weakly at Gibbs.

"Gibbs!" She croaked, "you made it. I knew you would." It sounded like an effort for her to talk, but it made Gibbs' heart sore in happiness.

Gibbs smiled down at her and nodded. "Of course Abbs," he told her stroking her hair.

"I feel… weird." Abby said scrunching her nose and swallowing.

"Abby right?" Harry asked leaning over to catch her attention. "You just underwent a massive amount of healing and your body needs to rest in order to catch up."

"Who are you?" She asked in surprise and somewhat out of it as she looked at him.

Harry just smiled as Gibbs stroked her hair, blinking back tears. "He's a friend Abbs. Go to sleep now and don't worry about anything." Gibbs assured her.

"M'kay Gibbs." Abby muttered, her eyes already closing.

Harry would have happily fallen asleep right there and then but he had seen McGee and known he needed some help too. He groaned as he stood up, causing the agents to look at him in concern. Harry ignored their looks as he crossed to McGee, limping slightly now. McGee was being supported by Tony and Ziva and watching Harry with something akin to admiration. Harry quickly healed the young agent of his injuries. They were easy to do with the first aid he knew, though the young agent would always have a scar on his eyebrow now. The internal bleeding was also healed and McGee wouldn't have to visit the hospital at all as long as he got a few potions. Nothing besides the scar (which was hardly visible) remained to remind of his ordeal here.

"I take it we won't need the ambulance?" Ziva asked looking at Harry.

"Nah, a few potions when she wakes up and she'll be right as rain." Harry confirmed his voice scratchy and giving away his exhaustion.

A loud groan sounded through the warehouse, sounding like metal protesting. Harry and the others looked up at the roof with varying degrees of worry. "We need to leave," Harry said softly. "Right now."

"What happened?" Gibbs asked urgently as the roof groaned again.

"A little spell," Harry said as he moved towards the door before stumbling. Tony quickly moved to his side and threw one of Harry's arms around his neck.

"Come on, we have to leave before the building comes down." Tony urged his friends.

Ziva gave McGee a hand as he was still a bit stiff and helped him up. He may have been healed mostly, but he still hurt and need a few potions himself. Gibbs didn't hesitate as he got to his feet, Abby in his arms. Gibbs realized as he took a step that the sleeping Goth in his arms was a lot lighter than she should be. Seeing his expression of surprise and confusion, Harry smiled weakly gave the explanation.

"Feather light charm."

"Let's go." Gibbs barked and together, they all raced out of the building. They moved as fast as they could, Harry keeping his wand in his hand in case the ceiling started to come down. They were ten feet from the door when the spell started to give out. "Hurry!" Gibbs shouted. He was in the front with Abby still in his arms. The spell was giving out sections at a time and Tony and Harry were almost impaled by a beam as it fell between them and the door. Tony and Harry fell to the ground. They picked themselves up and quickly hobbled for the door once more. Tony hauled Harry to his feet once more.

Once they were outside, and far enough away from the building they would be safe if it collapsed, Harry fell to his knees breathing heavily. He looked apologetically at Gibbs. "I can't apparate right now." He explained in short halting words. Gibbs raised his eyes at Tony and Ziva.

"He's overtaxed his magic." Ziva answered. Harry just nodded in agreement. She pulled out her phone. "I'll call for a car… or two." She said looking at the numbers of people gathered there.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: **_Thank you for reading this story! And for all your reviews! Even the few flames I got :D.

And I can't resist, I have to respond so some of your reviews.

To all you wondering why I used spells like Langlock in that duel – well, Dark can't use the killing curse if his tongue is glued to the top of his mouth. Just because it's a prank curse/hex doesn't mean it can't come in handy. And we're talking about the wizard who defeated Voldemort while using Expelliarmus… And I'm pretty sure that Harry would still refuse to kill so there was no way I was going to have Harry use that curse.

Also, I know a lot of you are wondering what's happening to Abernathy. I am writing a sequel to this one and I was going to use it there. And the reason that Harry let him go (which I know a lot of you are stewing over but I needed him to be free) is that Harry had other things on his plate and still really had no proof about Abernathy's allegiance. Sure he confessed to Harry and the NCIS team, but that really isn't enough. Harry is not really accepted right now by most of the community and the NCIS team is a bunch of Muggles so no one will listen to them either.

So anyway, when I finish the sequel and get that posted, you'll find out what has happened to Abernathy.

Thank you all for your reviews, I read all of them, and for reading my story! I am happy to report that this story is finished at the end of this chapter! Look for my sequel soon!

_**Rating for swearing and violence. Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or NCIS character! **_

Gibbs looked at Abby from the doorway. She had been through a lot these last few days. And by all rights, she should be dead. It was a miracle that she was going to be just fine. And he had a certain wizard to thank for that. Gibbs turned and left his old bedroom, crossing the hall to the guest bedroom he still had. There he found Harry, the young wizard responsible for saving Abby, still fast asleep. After Ziva had called for the cars, Gibbs had them directed to his house as Harry insisted that he, McGee, and Abby just needed rest and some potions. Harry managed to obtain the proper potions his team members had needed. When that was done, Harry had passed out from exhaustion. Gibbs and Tony had carried him into this bedroom. Gibbs knew he needed a place where he could and sleep some kindness right now.

Harry was in some sort of deep sleep while his magic recovered – at least that was what Ziva said. Come to find out, she had worked with wizards fairly often at Mossad. Something he and Tony had resolved to talk to her more about later. Abby's apartment was still trashed and Gibbs wanted her near him right now – where he could check up on her and make sure she was alright. After McGee had gotten the potions he needed, Tony had driven him home before he and Ziva had gone back to NCIS to give Vance a report. Sometime after they had left, Ducky had shown up. Tony had undoubtedly called him in the car. As soon as he got here, Gibbs had pulled Ducky upstairs to examine both young people. Much to his relief, Ducky announced they were both in excellent health, just in need of some rest. After hearing how Gibbs had found Abby, Ducky was floored at how healthy she was now. He could only say it was a miracle. Ducky left after assuring Gibbs that Abby was going to be perfectly fine (and promising to check up on McGee too) and that Harry was in a deep sleep but that was all.

Gibbs pulled out a beer from his fridge and settled in on the couch. He looked out the window at the cold, dark, rainy night and wondered what Harry would do from here. It was clear the kid was in trouble back home. Perhaps he'd go home and sort it out, but somehow Gibbs knew that that Abernathy was a lot worse than he had let on. Some hours later, Tony, Ziva, and McGee all showed up at his door. They looked like they were teenagers coming home after being out later than their curfew. Gibbs looked at them in surprise. He hadn't expected them to show up here again. Ok, he did, but he sort of hoped they'd get a little bit more rest. Abby was like their little sister and they wanted to be near her in case she needed something.

"Well come on in," Gibbs said moving aside. The agents quickly came in and settled in Gibbs' living room. Tony put a case of beer on the table while Ziva had obviously supplied the pizza. The team stayed together late into the night before Abby finally woke up. Everyone hugged her, happy to see that she really was fine and would be fine. When they were assured of Abby's condition, and Abby went back to bed (she was still exhausted), Gibbs finally kicked everyone out of his house. Everyone still had Harry on their minds, but no one really knew what to do about it.

"Are you sure I can't help you clean up Boss?" Tony asked for the third time as he walked to the door, Gibbs on his heels.

"Go home Tony," Gibbs ordered for the second time closing the door in his agent's face. He heard the car leave a few minutes later and looked at the mess before him. It wasn't too bad, a couple pizza boxes really. Gibbs went into the kitchen, grabbed a trash can and came back into the living room, ready to just pile everything in there.

"You're not going to recycle that?" A tired, younger voice sounded from the stairs.

Gibbs looked over there to see Harry standing there looking like he just got out of bed. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Gibbs asked starting to put everything in the trash can.

Harry shrugged as he came closer. "I'll be fine. Just can't do magic for a couple hours. So I get to help you clean up the Muggle way." He smiled to himself at his choice of words.

"I sent everyone else away and they all offered to help." Gibbs pointed out.

"So?" Harry asked looking at the older man, a small smile on his face. "Where are you going to send me?"

"England comes to mind." Gibbs said as he threw a few bottles into the garbage. Harry just chuckled and threw several bottles in himself. Gibbs held a pizza box with four slices in it out to Harry. Harry grinned and grabbed the pizza, happily munching on them as he settled into the chair. Gibbs settled onto the couch and looked at Harry, watching the younger man. He saw Harry's eyes flicker out the window and then back to Gibbs a couple times. It seemed like he was waiting for something.

"Come on," Gibbs beckoned to Harry when he was done with the pizza and led the younger man down the stairs to the basement. Harry followed him and saw the wood on the table and the finished pieces to one side of the table. He took a seat and looked at the pieces carefully as Gibbs poured them a glass of bourbon. He set the jar in front of Harry and settled across from him. Those piercing blue eyes found Harry's and Harry had the distinct feeling he was being measured.

"You have something on your mind Gibbs?" Harry asked softly as he eyed the jar of brown liquid.

"What's your story?" Gibbs asked setting his cup down.

Harry looked at Gibbs evenly, his fingers running around the top of the jar. He didn't have to tell Gibbs anything. He didn't want anything from Gibbs other than professional respect, respect which he had already earned apparently. But something about the way Gibbs was looking at him, the way Gibbs had asked the question, heck everything about Gibbs, made him _want_ to tell him. So Harry took a deep breath and started to tell him. Everything. Even what was happening to him now. Gibbs listened to everything without interrupting, just listening.

When Harry was done, Gibbs looked at the young man in front of him, little more than a kid actually, who had done so much, lived through so much, and was still being asked to do impossible things. He felt for the kid, and, reflecting on how he had treated Harry during this whole thing, admired him a bit more. Gibbs hadn't been easy on him, he had been far too worried about Abby to spare much kindness, but Harry hadn't let that get to him. Harry also knew what he was doing, that much was obvious. And after what he did for Abby and McGee, he had Gibbs' trust as well. He was the type of person that Gibbs would want on his team.

"So you killed the bastard who killed your parents and countless others, after managing to survive everything that happened to you in between, and now work for the government that tired to use you?"

"In a nut shell," Harry answered taking a sip of the strong liquid.

"What the hell Harry, you don't owe them a damn thing." Gibbs told him.

"My friends and family-," Harry started sounding like he had either used this argument or been told it a dozen times already.

"Would understand if you lived your own life for once if they are really your friends and family," Gibbs interrupted.

"It's not that simple." Harry sighed after a moment.

"Yeah it is." Gibbs told him. He finished his glass and stood up. "Come on, you should get back in bed. I imagine that you will go home after this. We wouldn't want you to fall over from exhaustion."

Harry grinned, for he had pretty much done that earlier, and finished the jar of bourbon before standing up and going back to bed. Gibbs made sure he made it, checked on Abby before heading to bed himself. Harry lay in bed for a long time, thinking about what Gibbs had said and wondering if he was right.

~HP/NCIS~

The next morning, Harry rose early. He was up before Gibbs even. Gibbs stumbled into the kitchen, looking for the sources of the coffee smell when he saw two steaming mugs on the table. One was in Harry's hands. "Usually, I'm the first one up." He commented eyeing the coffee.

"I suppose I'm still on England's time." Harry offered taking a sip. That's when Gibbs saw the wand on the table by Harry's hand.

Gibbs was wary, even though the presence of the wand didn't necessarily mean anything. "What's going on Harry?" He eyed the wand meaningfully in case Harry didn't get the hint.

Harry knew what he was talking about and made eye contact with Gibbs. "It's not for you." He answered softly. Green eyes held blue before Harry shifted to look past Gibbs out into his living room.

"Who then?" Gibbs was confused now.

"I imagine they'll be here in a few minutes. Usually they like to do this before the person in question gets up." Harry answered in a rather vague way that Gibbs didn't like.

"Potter-."

"Shut up, sit down, and don't make much noise." Harry ordered suddenly standing up and moving to the kitchen doorway. His wand was in his hand and he looked ready to use it. Gibbs wanted to ask more but decided to give Harry the benefit of the doubt. He sat down, settled into his chair, and took a sip of his coffee. From his position, he could see Harry quite clearly.

Harry raised his wand and pointed it in the living room. "Stop or I'll make you." Harry snarled.

Gibbs' eyes widened in surprise as he saw two men suddenly appear out of nowhere. "Auror Potter," the one on the right spoke, his British accent heavier than Harry's. "We are here to take care of the Muggles."

"That's not according to protocol," Harry said narrowing his eyes at the men. "I was just doing it when I heard you stomp in the door."

"We didn't stomp-." One objected but the other stopped him.

"We have special orders Potter," the first man tried to explain.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes briefly. He knew what that meant. "Of course you do." It was spoken softly, not loud enough for anyone to hear. "I've already taken care of the woman upstairs. I promised this one some answers. I'll give them before I take care of him."

"You're keeping your word to a Muggle?" The second man asked in surprise. "What's the point? He won't-."

"I know, but I always keep my word, to magical or Muggle alike." Harry told them calmly yet his demeanor gave the two new arrivals no question about his attitude.

"Alright Auror Potter, I never like bending the rules anyway," the first replied obviously looking for a way to be diplomatic. "We'll be waiting outside for you."

"That's not necessary." Harry countered shaking his head. "I know where the embassy is."

"You don't have a choice Auror Potter. We have our own orders. We'll let you take care of the Muggles, but only if you come with us." The second one told him with an air of importance. The first one just looked completely ill at ease.

Harry eyed them and then nodded. "Fine. Wait outside." The two others went outside and Harry cast a quick charm before turning back to Gibbs. Gibbs was looking at the younger man with a hard expression, distrust in his face and his hand clenched around his coffee cup in anger.

"What, exactly, do you mean by you'll take care of me? What did you do to Abby?"

"Absolutely nothing." Harry answered him. "The normal operating procedure is to wipe the memory of all Muggles who get involved with wizards after the case is over."

"Screw operating procedure!" Gibbs growled. "If you do this to us then you'll be sentencing Abby to-!"

"I know that!" Harry interjected. "She will remember eventually with nightmares or something else. And then not having someone to talk about it with would be just as devastating. So, I'm not touching your memories. The rest of your team, though, will not remember anything, unfortunately. I have no control over that. They only waited this long because I was here. However, give this to McGee. It'll unlock his memories so the three of you will remember. I can reverse it on Ziva and Tony if I ever come back, but I can't do anything about them now. I only had time to make one and McGee was the priority." Harry put a vial of purple liquid on the table.

Gibbs took it and eyed it before looking at Harry, a question in his eyes. Harry answered it without even being asked.

"Because Abby will need someone to confide in, she already knows you'll be unaffected, and because I respect you too much to do that to you." Harry added the last part softly but Gibbs still heard him. His head shot up at that, looking at Harry in surprise. "You can't let on that you know about magic and us. If you do, they'll be back. And I don't live here so I can't protect you."

Gibbs nodded in understanding and offered the younger man his hand. "I'm glad I got to know you Harry. If you ever come to America permanently, look me up, I can use someone like you on my team."

Harry grinned and nodded as he clasped Gibb's hand. "I'd like that." He said before turning to head for the door. Abby stood in the doorway, watching with wide eyes.

"I'll never see you again will I?" She asked softly.

"Never say never Abbs," Harry told her grinning softly at her. "I'd love to come back and visit you."

"Thank you Harry," Abby said putting her hand on his arm as he moved passed her. "For everything."

"Anytime Abby," Harry told her before kissing her cheek lightly. Harry nodded to Gibbs who had gotten up and was now standing next to Abby. He left the house after looking back and giving them a swift grin. Gibbs put an arm around Abby's shoulder as the door closed.

"He's not coming back is he?" She asked softly cuddling into his side.

"I think he might, someday." Gibbs told her before kissing her head, his hand around the vial in his pocket.

~The End~


End file.
